Mockingbird Alter
by Drogoth
Summary: Mockingbird MC too pacifistic for your tastes? How about Kurogane Arata? A cynical and borderline sociopathic individual, with deep dislike towards the humanity and the world around him in general. Read to find out! SI-OC Dark(er) Arata! Whoever said to not stick it in crazy is seriously missing out! KarasubaXArata Main Pairing. Warning for mildly Yandere-ish Karasuba!


**AN - Greetings everyone and welcome to Mockingbird Alter!  
**

**Some of you may be wondering; "huh? another one", though I assure you this one has been in the making _before _the_ Gaiden _variant.**

****In here the MC will more or less be the exact opposite to the Vanilla Arata, when it comes to their personalities, basically tiptoeing on the edge of a dark character. Alter Arata may not necessarily be "evil" in the very sense of the word, but he does have some questionable ambitions along with a more loose of a moral compass compared to Vanilla/Gaiden Arata.****

**Mockingbird (vanilla)  
****MC Alignment; Lawful Good.**

**Mockingbird Gaiden (AU remake - more realistic approach with the story)  
MC Alignment; Neutral Good.**

**Mockingbird Alter (Final AU - Anti-Hero (Alter) version of the Vanilla MC)  
MC Alignment; Chaotic Neutral**

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic Karasuba on yeh! ;)**

**No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive**** criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

**And special thanks for DrPhilInSwearpants for doing the Beta reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei franchise it belongs to its respective owners.**

**I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

_Telepathic speech: "Hello"_

**Demonic & LOOOOOOUD NOICES!: "HELLO!"**

_**Abilities and Attack exclamations: "Hello!"**_

_**Norito: "Hello!"**_

* * *

**MOCKINGBIRD ALTER**

* * *

_-MBI Clock Tower-_

"Ooooohkay, lets run this by me one more time... You want _me_ to become the leading Ashikabi of this next generation Disciplinary Squad?" I inquired the white-wearing loony in front of me with a brow raised as I ran my hand over my head through my slid-back crimson hair.

"Yes." The said loony responded with an easy-going smile. My brain was still trying to comprehend how his glasses glinted in such manner, despite there not been a single light source his this dimmed up room for the surface of his glasses to reflect the light from... The more I stared, the more I was convinced he wore a pair of headlights for glasses...

The reflection physics of the self-proclaimed Game Master's glasses aside... I went on with my piece and gestured towards the certain gray haired alien psychopath. "Because Miss Lethal-'N-Sexy over there, the one quite literally staring me like a hungry lion at a juicy steak." As if to prove my point, the said woman in cue began licking her lips in highly sensuous manner. "Winged herself on me?"

"That's correct." The CEO of MBI responded without a beat. "If it were any other Sekirei I wouldn't have lifted a finger on it, well other than congratulate you for joining the game, but alas our dear Karasu-kun**(1) **here—" He gestured the said _Crow_ (who looked peeved at Minaka's nickname) with a hand. "Is a _bit_ of a special case, I believe you understand?" He inquired with a brow raised, to which I simply nodded in reply.

Oh I do understand indeed. Even if Minaka _didn't_ waste time explaining all that shit few hours prior about Sekirei; Founding of MBI and their relation with the Sekirei; the Disciplinary Squad and lastly the S-Plan aka Sekirei Plan; I would've STILL known the very gist of all that crap right from the start regardless, though I did make sure make myself appear ignorant on the most part about the whole the ordeal to avoid any potential suspicion.

And how do I know all that?

Well in layman terms, I'm not from this world. Or more specifically speaking; the world of **Sekirei**, an anime-/manga-based fiction franchise, I've literally seen behind the screen of my computer many years back. Though luckily some details about the canon has stuck, despite the show being medicore at best.

In other words; I became a R.O.B victim.

Which in a way may just be a big blessing in disguise to me and most of all to those _around_ me... You see, while I consider myself _fairly_ ordinary guy; one who pays his taxes, goes to work regularly, practices martial arts for hobby, owns a pet cat (yes, I'm more of a cat person, sue me), all-in-all a guy who plays his role of model-citizen and minds his own business. However what most people doesn't know about me (including my family) is that, while I may _act_ politely towards people on most part if warranted; it's all mainly a ruse, a mere front for me to blend in the society...

In truth I despise humans. I see them as nothing more but a bunch of parasites, bigots and gullible sheeps! And the very world around me just felt dull, lifeless and boring beyond reckoning.

Not that I had shit for childhood nor did I go through that cliche sort of background where I was orphaned at early age, living in ghettos or some bullshit where I grew into some cynical sonovabitch in return (though admittedly I grew into one regardless in the end). I suppose there's no real reason behind my dislike for humans (nor do I know at which point that all started), though if I were to give it a guess it's something akin to some kind of instinctual behaviour that manifested in me upon the years, the kind of behaviour very similar to the biased hate-rivalry between cats and dogs and how the two species cannot tolerate each other's presence.

As for the world, well as I've mentioned; with how monochromatic everything started to turn out in my life after I reached my late teens, with how each day was just the same thing and same routine over and over again, it was a wonder how I didn't snap up to this point!

So with all that shit being mentioned; Needless to say getting ROB'd was rather interesting change of pace for someone like me. In an offsided remark; I wasn't all that worried for my pet cat's behalf with my disappearance, since Lulu (my pride and joy) is one clever girl who knows how to adapt with her being a former stray and all that.

When I first woke up here; I found myself in a dirty alley in a downtown somewhere, needless to say I was confused as fuck at what the hell was going on, considering the fact I knew I fell asleep on my own bed back at my apartment flat. Then there were these edgy as all hell clothing I wore.

Crimson red high-collared trench-coat that had a zipper in front (which I left unzipped) and coat tails that reached down to my calves, with silver-ish lining going down the sleeves and the chest along the zipper line. There was also a silver plate (with a Gothic cross embedded on it) on the coat's left shoulder.

Plain, black V-necked shirt under the coat.

Black slacks held up with a black belt with a large silver buckle.

Black boots with metal plating around the toes.

And lastly a pair black fingerless gloves with thin protective padding by the knuckles and the back of the hand.

Edgy 'm I right? Anyway, at first I thought this was some weird-ass kidnap attempt or fucked up prank, but then I began finding some random shit stashed inside my pockets! Although the only ones worth mentioning was one advanced-looking smartphone and a military-grade combat knife, both mainly black in color with red accents (the latter with crimson blade edge).

Though it wasn't my state of dress nor the shit stashed inside my pockets that freaked me out; it was the fact I could no longer remember my real name! Instead, whenever I tried recall my name; for some reason the name _Kurogane Arata_ always slipped into the forefront of my mind as if something was trying to rewrite my very identity! Oh and lets not forget how my fucking appearance itself had gone through some major changes; such as younger face; my hair color turning blood red with a ponytail attached (originally being blond and short); Crimson eyes with freaking cat-like slitted pupils (reminding me of the certain Lancer from Fate anime-series).

At this point I was stressed out enough as it was, but as I was busy dealing with my newfound identity crisis; some punk dickhead in green hoodie thought it was a good idea to try and mug me (the fact he was speaking Japanese went totally over my head at the time, but later I came to realize Japanese had become my main language in a subconscious level).

Perhaps not the smartest of ideas to attempt with someone who has once earned himself a black belt rank in Muay Thai Martial arts who also owned a personal arsenal of various bone-breaking grabbling moves to painfully fuck people over... Especially when one such person was already in very sour mood...

So yeah, all I have to say about that guy is that he'll probably be eating through a straw with blood being his lone source of waste whenever he decides to take a piss or shit for good few months... Or for the rest of his life if he doesn't receive first aid soon...

Though the part I found most odd was the fact I felt as if I knew the guy from somewhere, but couldn't quite put a finger to it...

But meh! I doubt anyone would really care about the punk, he can die in a ditch (or in the dumpster I personally shoved him into) somewhere for all I care. Though I suppose I'm a bit thankful for the dude for being such a good stress reliever! It does wonders to act upon violence every now and then, ya know..

Though I still find it bullshit how my former trainer decided to kick me out, his star pupil, out of the fucking Dojo simply because I was supposedly "too violent" for his tastes, when all I did was break a few bones for couple of punks out of self-defense when they forcefully tried to make me submit to them, like some lowly dog!

Bullshit, the Teach just needed a scapegoat... Which is something I'm still rather salty about, since all it required for those dickheads to have me out of the Dojo was to do some whining and telling on their richer parents how I didn't suck their dicks proverbially speaking. Next thing I knew I was kicked out, simply because the Teach didn't want to deal with all the drama and felt it was simply _easier_ to remove _one_ priced student over the quantity with higher likelyhood in hurting his business...

But enough of my past with backstabbing figure models and back to the subject at hand.

Anyhow, after I dealt with the hoodied fuck, I walked out of the alley and was met with a shocking sight...

I found out I was in Japan, Tokyo to be more precise.

But before I could think over why the fuck was I in Japan of all places; I felt someone grab me abruptly by the back of my coat's collar before I was pulled and literally _thrown_ back into the alley I just walked out of with tremendous force (in human standards), which needless to say startled me quite a bit. But fortunately, thanks to my good reaction time; right before my back hit the concreted ground; I managed re-orient myself mid-flight just enough so I could roll my body over (right upon making contact with the ground), using the momentum and landing on my feet in a crouch at the peak of the roll.

I looked up with narrowed eyes, but just as I was about to lunge forward and retaliate, figuring my new offender to be yet another scum in need to put into his place (possibly some meathead, considering how I was fucking thrown over like sag of potatoes).

But the moment my eyes locked onto the said _offender_; the murder in my eyes immediately faded, only to be replaced with utter shock and awe at who or WHAT exactly was standing before me, blocking the lone exit out of the alley...

Karasuba... the mothafucking Karasuba (in her Disciplinary Squad outfit), aka the Black Sekirei, the main antagonist**(2)** from the Sekirei anime-franchise stood in flesh right in front of me... The fact all of my instincts were literally screaming for me to get the fuck away from her as far as possible; told me quite enough that this was no mere cosplayer. It was also at this point I finally put the two and two together, that I was not in Kansas anymore and in fact been R.O.B'd into the Sekirei-verse of all places!

The moment the heaviness of the situation struck me, with legit-as-hell Karasuba within my field of vision wearing that trademark grin of hers; By all rights I should've been busy shitting pricks right there on the spot or at least scream like a bitch before running for the hills like a lowly mongrel, but...

There was none of that... I was stuck in place, but not out of fear; for reasons unknown I remained eerily calm (albeit slightly nervous) despite the fact there was a homicidal Femme Fatale staring me down with a predatory expression on her fox-like visage. If anything, in contrast to everything I SHOULD've been feeling; I felt myself being drawn to her...

The way Karasuba and I met has been quite... _intriguing_ experience to say in least...

* * *

**=PROLOGUE=  
=CYNICAL BOY MEETS HOMICIDAL GIRL=**

* * *

_-Flashback-  
-Shinto Teito, at some unknown backstreet alley-  
_

I think I might be in a _bit_ of a pinch here...

"I saw how you dealt with that little... _maggot_ problem of yours. Dare say, I was actually slightly impressed."

While I was rather nervous (understatement of a lifetime) of her, I somehow managed to turn my lips in the form of a cocky grin. "Only slightly?" I cheekily questioned as I pulled myself back up to my full height, courtesy of Karasuba throwing me like a sag of potatoes earlier.

Karasuba let out a low giggle. "Don't push it tiger." She may have said that in a joking, light-hearted manner, but I knew better than to run my mouth at her, lest she decides to have my head on a platter on a whim.

"But..." She continued, amused quirk in her lips as she glanced towards the dumpster behind me, where one of the hoodied punk's legs was peeking out (its ankle twisted in a position it should by no means be in). "I suppose I can give you a B for effort, if only through the brutality factor... Though you could've done better if you just offed the insignificant grub instead." She finished with a look of distaste.

I rose a brow. B huh? That's... awfully generous from a Sekirei such as her... Then I shrugged. "Maybe so, but where's the fun in that?" I casually asked back, which earned raised brow from the Black Sekirei.

"Oh?" And by the tone alone I could tell she was a bit curious.

I gestured towards the dumpster with a thumb over my shoulder, bored look in my face. "The guy basically has the face of a deformed bulldog now and likely has to eat through a straw from now on. Isn't it more hilarious to watch people like him suffer instead of giving them the easy way out?" The best part about the whole situation is that the bastard can't go his way snitching me out to the cops either! I mean what would he even say? _"Hey, Officer? I'd like to report this guy I tried to rob with a knife earlier for physical abuse." _Yeah, I'm sure that would go well for him. Even if the authorities were to charge me for excess violence I can always turn over to the excuse of acting on self-defense and that I was running on an adrenaline due to shocking events.

Karasuba stood there for a moment, staring at me with a bemused expression, but soon her eyes gained a more predatory glint to them while her grin became even wider. "Oho? I admit, that's certainly an enlightening way to look at things."

"Oho, believe me it is!" I told her in a sagely manner while I crossed my arms. "It does wonders to your temper and serves a great way to relieve stress, especially if it's done with the right people." I finished with a self-convinced nod.

It seems my way of jest has proved amusing for the Black Sekirei, considering the way she giggled softly against the back of her knuckles. "I bet it is~. Perhaps I should try that sometime."

Did I just convince Karasuba to add fucking torture into her repertoire? Not that I remember all that much of Sekirei canon in general, other than the main plot behind it and some of its characters maybe. But what if my memory proves right; Karasuba (while one helluva blood thirsty vixen) doesn't deal with torture. Instead she simply goes for one-hit KOs (which in her case literally stands for **K**ill **O**ff instead of **K**nock **O**ut) to fuck her opponents up if she feels like they are not worth her time, which at most times is the case unfortunately.

And I just recommended her to basically play with her opponents like a vicious cat with her prey mouse to relieve stress?

Well dear boy Satan, oh fuck me sideways...

I better change the subject NOW to prevent her from having any ideas with me!

"Soo~ what brings a beauty such as you to these parts of the town?"

Karasuba's lips quirked slightly (likely in amusement) at my compliment to her looks (OR at my blatant attempt to change the subject), before she shrugged in nonchalance at my query. "Oh you know, just out for little walk to stretch my legs a bit." Her narrow fox-like eyes then squinted at me like I was a prey. "But then, I spied with my little eye something interesting... something that piqued my curiosity. Or in this case, some**one**."

"I take that _someone_ wouldn't happen to be the same rag doll who's currently taking a nap behind me in the trash?" I jokingly inquired.

The grey haired woman merely smirked. "Then you'd be correct." She replied, playing along with my jest. "In fact—"

She took a step towards me (the heel of her boot generating a loud clack, that echoed throughout the whole alleyway in a rather ghastly manner).

"I find this _other_ person much, _much_ more interesting..."

Cue another step.

"You see; There was something quite _special_ about him."

_Step._

"Something that called out to me; _drew_ me to him like a moth towards flames."

_Step._

Karasuba then started giggling in a rather disturbing manner. "Or _crow_ to carrion~"

_Step._

As the grey haired woman kept walking towards me in agonizingly slow pace, despite the looming dread in the air and how the very atmosphere evidently turned heavier with each echoing clack of her heels.

Then something about Karasuba's words pulled a cord within me, causing my brows to jump past my bangs.

The way she worded it... And the evident redness painting her cheeks...

Could Karasuba actually be reacting towards—!?

But then I felt it...

_***Thu-dum***_

The pull... As if a string was being pulled deep within my subconscious... attempting to link me up with the woman in front of me...

_***Thu-dum***_

To form a spiritual bond between us...

_***Thu-dum***_

My eyes begun to glaze over as I felt myself fall into a trance of sort... I unconsciously gave her body a one-over, before my sight was drawn down to those wide hips of hers that swayed ever so enticingly with her each step...

_***Thu-dum***_

I was frozen in place... However it was not out of terror, but because I felt absolutely mesmerized by her...

That intimidating presence...

That unblemished, gorgeous face...

Those narrow, sharp eyes of a predator...

That luscious ashen grey hair...

That fit, dynamite body...

Perfection in human form... a creature that belongs at the very top of the foodchain and what should be the rightful ruler to these lowly sheep, also known as humans...

Once Karasuba had closed the gap between us (where she stood barely even a feet away from me), was the moment I was finally brought out of my stupor. I tilted my head up a bit to meet her eyes, (I subconsciously took a note that she was actually a few inches shorter than I) that stared back at me with such intensity I was certain she was looking directly into my soul... and to my credit (and to her pleasant surprise) I've actually managed to maintain the eye-contact between us, without a flinching or averting my gaze from her (For the record; I kinda had a hunch, she would kill me the second if I'd done the latter) and stood my ground, despite madness behind those steel grey orbs of her.

The ambient silence between us was then broken by Karasuba, who's grin widened at me in a wolfishly. "My, you seem _tense_~" She remarked with a seductive purr, obviously taking delight from how my body stood rigid as a statue before her. "Tell me, boy~" Admittedly I felt a bit irked at the _boy_ remark, considering the fact I'm 25, but I'm in no place to retort if I wished to keep my neck attached in its rightful place between my shoulders.

"Are you perhaps... afraid of little ol' me?" She amusingly inquired in a husky whisper, but the predatory glint in her steel grey orbs never left her. Karasuba's delicate fingers (that could snap the neck of a bear with significant ease) were brushing up against the underside of my chin in a teasing, sensuous manner which made my spine tingle with shivers running throughout my whole body.

But weirdly (if not outright insane) enough, I didn't become this nervous wreck like any normal person by every logical means SHOULD, when put in one foot range from an absolutely homicidal chick with the power to wreck armies. To the surprise of BOTH to me and the Sekirei in question—

"Try terrified~" I throatily growled out in a seductive tone of my own, narrowing my eyes at her with my lips instinctively quirking up into a thrilled smirk.

Yes, I was genuinely terrified of her; my every instinct was practically telling me to stay the fuck away from her, but for reasons I couldn't understand; I felt excitement... For the first time in a long time; I felt a spark within my very soul when I'm within this woman's presence!

Karasuba's lips quirked up in a small grin, while she stared at me with a knowing look. "That smirk of yours tells otherwise, dear. But say I humor you; then why haven't you bolted yet." She remarked with curiosity lacing her tone.

I scoffed, earning a raised brow from the woman. "Well, there's a bit of a dilemma there to be honest?"

Karasuba blinked, before tilting her head in curiosity. "Oh? How so?" She questioned while removing her hand away from my chin.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but last I checked a man cannot outrun a fully grown lioness... nor fight one head-on without proper tools for it and expect to survive... So as far as I'm considered; my best and only option is to just stand my ground and _try_ look big enough." I admitted with a wry smirk.

Hearing my response, Karasuba once again blinked at me in honest surprise, before she snorted and let out a hearty chuckle.

"Haha~! You're definitely not wrong in that regard! I admit; you got good instincts by staying your ground, since even if you _did_ try running; you'd likely feel 20 pounds lighter by the end of it~" Karasuba then adobted a more thoughtful expression, before she shrugged. "or whatever the weight of a human leg is equal to." Karasuba then gave me a one-over, eyeing me up and down, before she proceeded to lick her lips sensuously (the action alone making shivers down my spine). "And from what I've gotten to see so far... I'm definitely not planning on letting such an interesting specimen to just slip away from me~." Karasuba said in a playful tone, before she locked her gaze with mine.

We kept our eyecontact for what felt like a solid minute; before Karasuba broke the growing silence between us for a second time. "I really like those eyes of yours..." Karasuba remarked all of sudden with seductive purr, before she reached up with her left hand used her delicate fingers (that could easily snap the neck of a bear) to trail my right cheek (along the bone right below the eye) in a teasing, sensuous manner. "They remind me so much of my favorite color... that of freshly spilled blood. And the look you have in them; the contempt to the world around you... So exhilarating~" She finished with a low half-moan, while she kept caressing my face.

My eyes widened, but only for a brief moment after hearing that. "What do you mean?" I instinctively tried to play dumb.

Karasuba grinned my way in a knowing manner. "It's futile to try and hide it from me, hun. I'm basically hatred in physical form, so I'd recognize those kind of eyes in a heartbeat. However—" Before I got the chance to even blink; I suddenly found out that my neck was being literally held on the edge... More specifically speaking; Karasuba had somehow managed to unsheathe her nodachi out of its scabbard with her free hand and slip the drawn blade between us, without me ever noticing until she actually pressed the business side of her blade right against my jugular (luckily not hard enough to draw blood quite yet).

"Even so, kindred spirit or not... tell me... Oh dearest A-shi-ka-bi-kuuuun~?" Slightly red-faced Karasuba started in a very sexy tone, rolling her tongue seductively with each syllable (though the intent behind her voice would make even King Cobra seem non-venomous in comparison). "Do you have what it takes to handle **me**?" Karasuba's hand _caressing_ my face then slipped down to cup my chin in a firm hold, tilting it so our faces were perfectly aligned and I could swear her eyes flashed in malevolent crimson for a second there when she squinted at me, practically glaring straight into my soul to judge my worth. "Is there any merit for me to be Winged by you and not just gut you right where you stand~ Hm?"

"I suppose the fact I'm still standing with a clean pair of pants doesn't count?" I somehow managed to quip out, with a half-challenging smirk added. Logically I should be busy playing a fool inquiring what an Ashikabi is or what does she mean by Winging, but alas I was kinda running on a thin ice here so playing an idiot was quite literally the last thing in my mind right now.

Karasuba returned the smirk, though hers spoke more of mild amusement. "Impressive feat I admit, but unfortunately; it was only enough to raise my affection bar up to 30%. I'm a girl with high maintenance level, you know."

I rose a brow out of incredulity. Not at the high maintenance part, because lets be honest; that one has to be fucking common knowledge. But who in their right minds would've thought that Karasuba knows how to pull out a reference straight out from some Dating-Sim game...

Still though; that's something for me to leave in the backburner for the moment. Better pull a follow up and proceed with this little game of ours where the sole stakes on the table are either getting Karasuba as my Sekirei or have my decapitated head roll down the streets...

So yeah, no stress.

Despite my less than favorable situation however...

"My dazzlingly good looks?" I couldn't help but respond in a cheeky manner, my cocky grin still firmly in place.

Karasuba giggled a bit in mirth. "Cute, but afraid that's not quite enough~" She said in a husky tone, before she pressed her body snugly against mine (enough so I felt her supple breasts squeezed on my chest), not unlike how one would embrace a lover. Though what would've normally seem like an endearing and affectionate scene; was _kinda_ ruined by the katana she held between us and this time pushing its edge further into my neck, enough to finally draw a bit of blood outta me, making me wince slightly but it was barely noticeable.

Though, was it wrong for me to feel so aroused by all this?

As if by cue; Karasuba paused, her sly and threatening demeanor abruptly turned mildly incredulous for some reason. Then with a blink, Karasuba tilted her head to look down and her eyebrows duly proceeded to jump past her bangs.

"My~!" She gleefully exclaimed, before she looked back up to meet my eyes again; her visage now lacking all the previous bloodlust and was now replaced with a wide grin that spoke of barely held amusement and satisfaction.

Apparently my junior decided to be a tad bit too honest with himself once again... Time and place partner, seriously...

"Aren't you full of surprises today, you naughty boy~. To get excited from this." The crow said in a highly playful manner, not at all offended at my hard-on. Hell! Karasuba actually started to rub her toned thigh back and forth against my crotch now to get a further raise outta me! She pressed her knee into me just hard enough to create enough stimulus (actively teasing my boner) for me to instinctively groan out, without making it painful... YET at least, though whether they get turned into paste or not may depend entirely on my next set of words...

"What can ye say, _***Grunt***_ I-I always did have a thing for strong and dangerous women." I managed to somehow get the words out with a bit of a smirk, despite the pleasurable stimulus by my groin. Though I suppose the more appropriate term to describe Karasuba with is called "batshit crazy!", but I appreciate my bacon enough to not say that out loud.

"Flattering~, but you gonna need to come up with something better to convince me~." Karasuba told me in a flirty manner, before she leaned forward close enough so her lips were now brushing against my right earlobe. "Come on, honey. You're almost there~." She huskily whispered and I felt intense shivers run through my spine when she blew hot air directly into my ear in a highly seductive manner, and I barely held myself back from literally jumping in place (to avoid cutting my throat on her sword) when she began nibbling on the said earlobe teasingly.

Whoever came up with the term _"do not stick it in crazy"_ has to be either a filthy casual or a fucking moron!

"Ghh!" A hiss was then forced out of me, when I felt Karasuba's moist and smooth tongue trail down my neck! Though I could tell she was being careful not to make any direct contact with the blood there to avoid accidentally Winging herself with my DNA.

"Y-you know... It's kinda hard to come up with anything good, if you keep attacking my neck like that." I wryly told her.

I could tell Karasuba was smirking against my neck. "What's the matter _boy_? Can't handle a bit of foreplay?"

Unable to come up with a response; I could only let out another sharp hiss, before grunting throatily when she finally bit on one particularly sensitive spot along the side of my neck.

Fucking minx I swear... If it were in any other situation, where I was NOT dealing with a woman who could easily turn me into nothing but a mist of blood by a mere flick of her wrist; I wouldn't even hesitate to bend her over against the wall to have my way with her!

But if I recall; she did say I was getting close winning her over (which I certainly hope was not her attempt in false advertising me having chances for shit and giggles). I suppose there's one trump card I still have left in my back pockets proverbially speaking.

"Uhm... Miya's a bitch Hannya of the North?" It seems my completely out of blue remark managed to have caught Karasuba totally off guard, considering how she abruptly pulled away from me to stare at me with her (normally narrow) fox-like eyes, now actually wide as saucers. She kept the stare for a moment, before she started guffawing and threw her head back in a fit of hysterical, but _genuine_ laughter.

It took her near solid 3 minutes to finally calm down.

"Haah~! F-_***snort***_fuck me~. I should be interrogating you for how you even knew to use her name with me, but frankly I don't even care now! It's been way too long anyone has made me laugh that hard." Karasuba wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye, before she gently withdrew her sword away from by jugular, sheathing it back to its scabbard.

"Okay, I've decided!" She suddenly exclaimed staring at me with that sly grin of hers, with the certain glint in her eyes.

Before I even got the chance to utter a response; she abruptly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and roughly pulled me in, smashing our lips together and proceeded to practically rape my mouth with her tongue!

Due to our sudden change in proximity with how Karasuba practically manhandled me; I instinctively wrapped my arms around the deadly woman (mainly for balance), so I ended up landing one of my hands over to the small of her back, while the other... landed directly right down onto her right ass-cheek...

Even through her skin-tight miniskirt; I could feel the shape and the firmness of her impeccable ass perfectly. Feeling a bit bold; I couldn't help but giving it a loving squeeze, earning a throaty purr from the woman I'm currently playing tonsil hockey with, who then opened one of her eyelids slightly to stare me down in an judging manner.

Karasuba then parted from the kiss, giving us both some breathing space, before she lunged in again but this time attacking only at my lower lips, nibbling on them teasingly.

"Feeling quite bold aren't we? Good... If you lacked the pair figuratively I wouldn't hesitate to turn that into reality with my bare hands- Mmph~" She huskily growled out before she pursued my lips and tongue fully again with gusto.

Saved by accidental grope? Who would've thought...

* * *

_-Present-_

After that; Once Karasuba has emerged, we briefly introduced ourselves, before she proceeded to more or less manhandle me by practically dragging me with her all the way back to the Clock Tower aka MBI HQ in this town now called Shinto Teito instead of Tokyo.

And now here I am, being briefed by a guy who by all means should belong into the loony bin. Though admittedly only thing I regret now is that at the time I didn't think of pulling my new phone out to take a picture of both Minaka's and Takami's faces when the proverbial cat has gotten out of the bag about how_ Karasuba_ actually managed to find someone _compatible_ enough to cause _her_ of ALL Sekirei to experience Reaction AND there was the fact I was still alive and that she even _let_ herself to be Winged by me in the first place, instead of that Natsuo fellow (who I recall was also a gay guy?) like was originally planned, when at the time Karasuba simply did not give a single fuck about things such as love and the bonds between Ashikabi and Sekirei.

Though after a while Minaka just laughed like the madman he is, while Takami stared at me in palpable shock, her face pale as all hell (If that was even possible considering she's practically an albino (minus the eyes) to begin with nowadays). No doubt imagining just what kind of person could I possibly be for Karasuba to be compatible enough to react, much less to be _tamed _by me. Latter of which is put up quite lightly, considering you cannot truly tame a wild beast that is Karasuba.

Anyhow, back to Minaka's oh so gracious offer... Better give him some form of answer, considering I've been doing nothing but reminiscing and staring at him inquisitively...

The answer was rather simple... after all this was not an offer...

"Meh, why the hell not. Life's been rather dull as of late for me anyway." I replied with a shrug, as I scratched the back of my neck in nonchalance.

It was an ultimatum.

With _Karasuba_ as my Sekirei, M.B.I would never allow me to just go on my ways, without the proper supervision on both of us. Not that I could blame them, it would be outright foolish to do otherwise.

And it seems my _answer_ has been to Minaka's liking, considering how he began grinning widely with glee. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed with a loud clap of his hands, before he pulled a flip phone out of his chest pockets.

I raised an incredulous brow at the device in Minaka's hand. Why the hell would anyone use a flip-case phone in this day and age, much less the CEO of a company that practically owns all the best tier tech of the date around the world!?

"Now then, if you'll excuse me; I'll need to make a few calls regarding some of these small changes about Number One-O-Five's and One-O-Four's Ashikabi of choice. Ta-Ta~!" And excuse himself he did; swaggering out of the room with a spring in his steps while he fast dialed to someone with the phone on the way out.

Well... that happened.

Then all of sudden a silver key was nearly shoved into my face, courtesy of Sahashi Takami, who still looked slightly nauseous at the turn of events. Seeing my raised brow at her, she replied without a pause. "The keys to your room in the tower. 16th floor; room—"

"Actually that won't be necessary, Takami-chan~" Before Takami could finish however, she got cut off by the Black Sekirei (her trademarked close-eyed smile in place) who sauntered our way from her previous spot at the corner of the room. Once she closed in; she gently pushed Takami away from me and wrapped her left arm around my right bicep and pulled me snug against her. "I will take it from here. But I'd like to request a spare key to my room for my adorable new partner here~."

Takami's eyes became notably wide at Karasuba's request, apparently caught completely off-guard of how Karasuba wished to share her room with someone... with a _human_ at that, Ashikabi or not. Takami then proceeded to look between me and the Black Sekirei with an unsure expression, before her gaze fall upon me. "Uhm, you sure?" She inquired with a hint of concern in her voice.

Daww, to think that almighty Sahashi-sama is showing concern for little old me. Pretty much sums it up, just what sort of a opinion Takami has over Karasuba to not even trust her with her _own_ Ashikabi that she had a _legit_ reaction towards prior. Though I suppose I can't really blame her for that.

I shrugged in nonchalance. "I'm cool with it. Besides I highly doubt my _fair lady_ here, would really give a choice in the matter."

Karasuba scoffed at the fair lady remark, before she smirked in amusement. "And you'd be correct. Glad to see my Ashikabi at least has a working head between his shoulders~." She teasingly praised me. Though whether that was truly a praise or a passive aggressive insult to my race in general I know not.

Seeing that the decision was pretty much made final; Takami let out a sigh and gave shrug. "Your funeral, Kurogane-san." The woman platantly stated, placing the keys she offered back into her pockets, before addressing Karasuba again. "I'll trust you to show him around the facility and of his other responsibilites then?" She inquired as she pulled out a box of cigarettes from the pocket of her white lab coat.

Karasuba's smirk was all teeth. "But of course~! I might be a homicidal bitch, but I at least know how to be a good host~"

_Might?_ I parroted in my mind in incredulity, but with a tinge of amusement? And judging by the deadpanning expression in Takami's visage; I could clearly tell she had similar thoughts upon the matter as me.

But soon enough the head researcher of MBI merely rolled her eyes at Karasuba's response and proceeded to light up a cigarette she placed between her lips.

"You know, those ain't exactly good for ya, Miss." I cheekily stated for the older woman, and I actively had to hold in my laughter at the deadpanning glare she put my way. The stare alone was so dry it would've made even hottest of deserts look wet in comparison.

"_Thanks_ for concern, kid. But believe me when I say; I'd very likely have higher chances surviving a lung cancer than any person spending _a night_ in the same room with Number Four..." Takami retorted in highly sarcastic tone.

I snorted lightly at that. "Touche, Sahashi-san. Touche."

The person in question, Karasuba— "Rude..." Remarked with an honest to God childish _pout_ on her visage at our little banter (although in Takami's case it was anything but a banter with her being quite serious with her words).

Though without further ado, Takami simply turned around in place and walked away, but not before giving a few parting words. "That being said, try your best to survive Kurogane-san. We'll brief you further the next morning." She said with a small wave of her hand over her shoulder.

For anyone else; one's _best_ would mean jack shit to someone like Karasuba... So I can only hope that being her Ashikabi equals immunity to her homicidical tendencies...

"Now then—" Karasuba suddenly quipped. "With the nuisance gone; I believe it is time we put some ground rules between us."

I rose a brow in interest. "Oh? And those being?"

"Oh, it's nothing much really, just a little reminder~"

"Reminder of wh—!?" Then without warning Karasuba grasped me by the front of my collar with both of her hands in a vice-like grip and pulled me forward so we stood face-to-face with our noses practically touching at such close proximity to each other.

"Like Mister Nutcase-In-White mentioned; as the Ashikabi of the new Disciplinary Squad, it is pretty much your obligation to take in more Sekirei into the squad to build it from the ground up anew. And while I honestly do not care in the slightest how many of our little birds you end up hooking your claws into; just remember—" Karasuba pulled me into another forceful kiss of the day and then I flinched a bit instinctively when I felt a prick on the right corner of my bottom lip, turning this into more blood flavored kiss!

This crazy bitch bit through the skin on my lips!

Once Karasuba had her fill violating my mouth; she pulled back and casually licked the blood (my blood) off her lips, before she met my eyes again with a lustful look, both the carnal kind and the one that demanded blood.

"By the end of the day; you are and will ALWAYS be mine and MINE alone~! The rest you Wing will be nothing more than bed warmers and cocksockets you may use on your own leisure, but nothing more!" She stated with a glint of madness seen behind her steely orbs.

Holy hell... I think I may got a _mild_ case of Yandere in my hands... That's hot...

"Understood?" Karasuba inquired, her eyes narrowing at me dangerously, daring at me to say otherwise.

"Crystal..."

"Good~ And you **better** remember that... remember whom you _belong_ to..." With that her Yandere-ish expression melted off her visage, shifting back to her trademarked carefree, close-eyed smile. "Now then, why won't you come along~ Before your tour however; there's one place I'd like us to stop by first~" She remarked with sly smile.

I felt shivers run through my veins, seeing that smile of hers. I rose a brow in an inquisitive manner. "Dare I ask; where?"

Karasuba's wolfish smirk told it all... "My quarters... I'd like to have a... _test run_ with my new Ashikabi~" Without further ado; she proceeded to pull me along with her all the way back to her room...

I suppose I should be excited, though something in my gut was telling me whatever Karasuba had in store with me was going to be equally fucking awesome as it was going to be traumatizing...

.

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE TIME!**

**Omake1: Would you...  
(Idea from my good friend and BETA reader, DrPhilInSweatpants)****  
**Four people are seated in a ring inside of an empty classroom.

Drogoth the Author; is seated slightly away from the other three and he was wearing typical teacher glasses, while holding a notepad and a pen in his hands.

The other three seated adjacent to one another were all of the Main Characters from the Mockingbird Fanfiction franchises; Vanilla Arata, Gaiden Arata and finally Alter Arata. Former two had a neutral expressions while the lattermost of the three looked grumpy as all hell.

Drogoth then cut the silence between all of them. "Now then I have question for all three of you." He begun getting the three Aratas' attention.

Drogoth pushed his fake-glasses with a finger, getting the dramatic light reflection effect in them. "Would you stick it in crazy?"

Vanilla Arata. "Nope!"

Gaiden Arata. "Nope!"

Alter Arata. "Already doing it."

* * *

**(1) Karasu = Crow**

**(2) Ye I know, technically speaking the real antagonist would be Minaka, but Karasuba is the one doing most of _his _dirty work.**

* * *

**Name [Last name first]:**  
Kurogane Arata

**Age:**  
19 (Physical) / 25 (Mental)

**Hair style/color:**  
Slid-back dark crimson hair, that is near black at the roots. The hair is pulled into a low ponytail that reaches just below the shoulder blades.

**Facial Features:**  
Roguish bad boy traits, but otherwise mostly average.

**Skin Color:**  
Tan, albeit slightly paler than norm, due to lack of sunlight basking.

**Eye color:**  
Vibrant red irises with a cat-like slit pupils. Eyes glow blood red whenever Mimic is used.

**Height:**  
182 Cm / 5 feet 11.7 inch (5' 11")

**Weight:**  
75 Kg / 165.3 lbs

**Body type:**  
Average, fairly muscular.

* * *

**POWERS**

**S-Mimic**  
Arata has the power to mimic the main ability of any Sekirei he gets into lip lock with. When Arata kisses a Sekirei he's able to copy their power for his own use and is able to utilize the copied ability indefinitely until he swaps saliva with different (Sekirei) individual and that's where the mimicked power Arata possesses at the time gets overwritten and changed to match the ability of the Sekirei Arata had kissed with most recently. Simply put, Arata can only mimic one Sekirei ability at a time. However if Arata were to kiss a normal human with no special powers; The current mimicked ability won't be removed in process.

**Alpha Pact (Only between Karasuba and Arata)**  
Arata and Karasuba shares a very unique Ashikabi-Sekirei bond between each other. With Arata and Karasuba being 100% compatible with each other; Karasuba gets to be immune to Arata's "_Hierarch's Symbiosis' _" one trait where any of Arata's newly Winged Sekirei would normally turn out vastly more submissive and obedient towards him, and instead Karasuba will always stand on equal grounds with Arata.

With "_Alpha Pact_" Arata can share any Mimicked power from other Sekirei with Karasuba _(Trait yet to be unlocked!)_.

**Hierarch's ****Symbiosis**  
Any Sekirei Arata Wings becomes highly submissive, obedient and gains absolute loyalty towards Arata alone. However any Sekirei in Arata's Flock, that he links up his Mimic ability with, gains a significant power boost.


End file.
